Naruto Kyuubi Chronicles Part III: Anticipation
by Rock-Tea
Summary: Part III of the Kyuubi Chronicles, in which Gaara challenges the Kyuubi and Shikamaru ends up in quite a predicament. Enjoy XD


Naruto Kyuubi Chronicles

**Part III: Anticipation.**

Temari and Kankuro exchanged disturbed glances. Gaara was displaying those horrifying signs again, the ones that foretold unbridled destruction and sheer helplessness on their behalf. He shivered in anticipation, breathing heavy and eyes wide with expectance. He laughed manically, jolting with each gasp and power surging within him. 'I WANT TO FIGHT HIM!!' He shouted excitedly. His laugh grew weaker, still violent, and even more eerie. Temari sighed inside as she saw Gaara begin to calm down. _Thank God._ Gaara composed himself, straightening his posture and thinning his eyes to their usual coldness. A voice as harsh as gravel, but as chilling as the winter mist. The type of voice that was reflected with the calm of a storm, calm and collected, but at what cost? Facing his back to Kankuro and Temari, he said calmly, 'I'll kill him…'

Temari froze, never daring to question her brother. 'What about the mission?!' Kankuro shouted, anger rising in his voice. Temari grabbed him violently and pulled him aside. 'What the hell, Kankuro?! You want to get killed? You know you can't talk to him when he's like this. Forget the mission, there's no stopping him. To try is certain death.' Gaara proceeded towards the village, his footsteps slow and haunting. 'Don't talk to me'. The icy voice penetrating deep into their souls, a warning like no other. Kankuro stared with wide, anxious eyes, before releasing his muscles. 'You're right', he said looking down. 'There's nothing we can do about it.'

Shikamaru trudged drearily through the town. He looked at the walls with a grimace. 'What's with all the scorch marks?' he said to himself, pacing slowly. 'And where is everyone? Just like me to look around town when no one's around… whatever.' With his hands in his pockets he paced onwards, hearing a small weak noise. He paused and looked puzzled towards the alley. A figure edged its way around the corner of the alley, but Shikamaru was only able to focus on the blood pooling from its limbs. He immediately pressed himself out of view against the wall. 'Oh man, what a drag… why did I have to be the one to investigate this…' he said. 'Why today… I knew I should have stayed in bed… ' he muttered. He heard the footsteps grow louder. 'Oh man, this isn't good' he said, before leaping upon the roof. He dropped himself down the back of the alley, out of sight and range from the figure, but also allowing a closer look and sheltered protection. 'You had to come to this part of the village, didn't you Shikamaru? You just had to want to see Asuma, didn't you…'

The figure disappeared from sight, not acknowledging Shikamaru's presence in the slightest. He let out a sigh of relief. 'Oh man, that was weird… ' he said, 'I wonder what happened… How troublesome, this isn't what we need right now…' A force exerted itself from behind. Without an instant to think, Shikamaru was pushed harshly against the wall. Naruto pulled his arm back, rendering helpless. 'Oh man...' Shikamaru said, sounding more tired than frightened. Naruto pulled him harshly so that he was face to face with his toy. He grasped Shikamaru's neck, holding him firmly against the wall. Their eyes met, the confident enjoyment and animation in Naruto's, and the indifference of Shikamaru's. Shikamaru relaxed, his muscles loosened. With welcoming acceptance, a thin smile crawled across his lips. 'Feheheh… so this is how it all ends, huh?'

Naruto tightened his grip, and prepared for the kill, a single clench should finish the job. Again the delicious thought, the satisfactory snap of bones and the sensuous thud of the body hitting the floor. His cold piercing eyes thinned, his face an unreadable, emotionless mask. Shikamaru's grin dissipated as he looked beyond Naruto. There, standing with intimidating disposition, a figure. A low raspy breath emanating from its lips.

Naruto loosened his grip, allowing Shikamaru to fall to the ground. He turned around to face Gaara squarely, his flowing chakra bristled the hairs on his neck. _This one's stronger than the others_. The two exchanged cold glances, their souls betwixt and between understanding and instinct, the desire to kill, and rational thought. Gaara disturbed the silence with his collected, calm tone. 'You're like me', he said, his eyes never moving from Naruto's glare. 'Perhaps', Naruto said confidently, turning his head slightly. 'But regardless of that fact, who are you to interrupt in my affairs?' One eyebrow lowered in contempt, his eye staring with concentrated hatred. Gaara shivered with anticipation, his eyes widened as he smiled manically. An unnatural sound resonated from his lips. Naruto turned to face him, eyeing him cautiously. Something told him to be wary around this one… Regardless, Naruto sneered at his opponent, dismissing his doubts like an annoying insect.

Gaara let out another chilling laugh. _Yes. Yes! This is what I wanted…_ His body shuddered with each breath as his sand emerged from his gourd. The wind blew a few strays grains through the air, and they burned with a minute hiss against Naruto's chakra.The two stared at each intensely. The cool silence of the two conflicting with their inner desires and passions for destruction and death. The wind bristled them, daring their inhibitions to be released. The animosity brewed within, until it could not be contained much longer. It fell to one of them to move first…


End file.
